Cassandra McCarty
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Cassandra McCarty moves from her hometown, Gatlinburg TN to Forks WA. She becomes friends with Bella when Bella moves to town and sh meets her grandfather, The one and only, Emmett Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only Own Cassandra, Lacey-Anne, Madison, and others

**Chapter 1:**

I got up around 5 o-clock that morning my last day of school for the summer. I didn't like being the rich girl.

People at times use me my only true Friends are those who were my Friends before my uncle died leaving the money to us. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I went back to my room and picked out my outfit for today.

I thought long and hard then picked out a pair of my favorite pair of Capri's, and a Black and Blue tank top and a white light weight jacket. I was glad this was my last day of being a High school freshman, but over the summer my best Friend, Madison would be moving. "Cassie! Breakfast is ready!" my mom called.

I put my laptop away and put my socks and shoes on and my friendship jewelry. My mom called again "Cassandra Emma Grace McCarty!"

.I ran downstairs and ate what my mom made me, French toast. Then i rushed back upstairs and grabbed my black and red book-bag and my cellphone and went back downstairs to wait for the bus. "Cassie." my mom said handing me a bag for Madison as a good-bye/end of school year gift, we did this every year. "Don't forget this." she said "Thanks Mom" I told her taking the bag. My mom was this children's book writer she wrote one book a year and is a Kindergarten teacher. My dad is severing in the army and I can't wait till he gets home. Most of my Friends have their grandfathers, I don't. My grandfather's name was Emmett Dale McCarty, My grandmother about 50 years ago decided to go to a sperm donor and got that and used my grandfather's last name for my dad's. Then I heard the bus and called goodbye to my mother and headed off. On the bus later came Madison. I handed her the bag and she handed my mine. When we got to school I handed out my other bags and my friends gave me the ones they got me. I put them in my locker and headed to homeroom.

School lets out at 12:30. One of my other best friends sat beside me "Hey Cassandra." she said. "Hi" I told her. "So when are you leaving?" I asked her "In an hour and a half." she said

"You?"

"In two hours my mom is picking me up. After the stuff and awards are handed out." i said Our teacher handed us our year-books. IT was a good thing all my friends where in my Homeroom class. They signed my yearbook and i signed there's and they added cellphone number I gave out my number to a few people.

After all that was over she gave us our report card and I looked at mine, I had passed my freshmen year! She gave us a few other things and before I knew it my mom came to pick me up from school. Then she told me the news. "Cassie, Honey, We're moving to Forks, Washington." She said. "But we're leaving Tennessee!" I exclaimed. She nodded. Now we need to go to the store and get some things, after we pick up Lacey-Anne." She said. "Lacey-Anne was my year old sister.

When we got home, Madison called me. "I found out where we are moving." Maddy said. "Really? I ask, "Mom just told me we're moving, To Forks, Washington." I said. "Really! Me too!" She said. Then Put it together in my head. My mother. "MOM YOU KNEW MADISON WAS MOVING TO FORKS TOO DIDN'T YOU?" I asked yelling down the stairs where she could hear me. "Yep, that was my plan, Cassandra!" My mother told me.

We would be traveling together and our houses would be side-by-side. Daddy was coming home tomorrow and we would leave next week. My dad is Lieutenant General Anthony

Emmett Dale McCarty. All 7 of my uncles will be there; Uncle William, Uncle Darren, Uncle Joseph, Uncle Alexander, Uncle Forrest, Uncle Everett and Uncle Phillip. Also my dad's Twin, Uncle Jackson. My 7 uncles are my grandfather's brothers. They are either 87 and up. They get around good, and I love being around them.

My grandma always lived near my family so my dad and Uncle Jackie was able to grow up with The McCarty part of the family. My uncles say they remember the day I was born and they were grateful. I was the first born Grandchild (and granddaughter) of their lost brother. I asked them about my grandpa one day. They said that he was mauled by a bear and they said the town assumed he was killed. They found Grandpa Emmett's campsite about 3 months after he went missing. They also said my dad and I are spiting images of him; with my long dark curly brown hair and blue eyes; Even though I wore braces.

I was born November 2nd 1987 (A/N: This story takes place in 2002, Bella is the same age) in Gatlinburg TN. I lived there my whole life until now. My mom promised me I could come back every break and Summer Vacations I could get.

My mom got me up at midnight and Her, Lacey-Anne and I met up with my 7 great-uncles, My aunt and my cousins Margaret (7), Eleanora (5), and Jefferson (3), yeah we're the type of family who loves old fashion names.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

About after 7 days of driving across the country, we finally reached our houses. I gasped as I glanced up at my beautiful new home. It was a forested green house. It had several balconies and the house was rounded on the sides. We had a 3 door garage. Next door, Juliet's house was a beautiful two story brick house. I grabbed my duffle back and headed inside. My Living room was Huge! It over looked the forest and had glass windows on the bottom and top of the walls.

The dining room was very pretty as well. It was a greenish, beige color; I could only describe it as, as Elegance. Next, I walked into the kitchen, which I also really loved. It was an island Kitchen. It also was elegance themed. I went upstairs to my bedroom. I liked it. It had Blue walls with white furniture, and blue, green and pink flower bedding. I dropped my bag and checked out my pretty blue elegance themed bathroom. I remembered mom telling me I had a study room around here somewhere.

I walked around the second floor until I found it. I opened the door. The walls were a beautiful blue with big long windows overlooking the forest with the beautiful river running through it. My windows and furniture was white and I had light green curtains, I loved the desk, I also had a desk in my room, but still.

I headed down for supper where momma had ordered pizza. After I ate, I thanked Momma and Daddy for my beautiful bathroom, bedroom and study room. I went to my bed room and grabbed my PJ's, and went into the bathroom and got my shower. I turned on my computer to find a message from my best friend since Childhood, who was also my boyfriend, William Alexander. I talked to him for a while and organized my bedroom.

I unpacked a few boxes that haven't yet been unpacked. I turned on my T.V and turned off the lights. I put my dog in the Kennel and lay down; I turned the T.V off before I went to bed.

The Next morning, I awoke before everyone else. I let my dog out of the kennel and released him outside into my new fenced backyard. Mom was in the kitchen when I came back in.

"Morning mom." I said. "Morning Honey, Sleep well?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yes, and you?" I asked. She chuckled. "Very good, the rain is good to fall asleep with." She said. "Mrs. Whitlock and I are taking you girls school supply shopping." Mom said handing me a plate of Eggs, Bacon and Cheese grits. "What time?" I asked sitting down on the Island bar. "About 9:00 Am. I glanced at the clock, 7:30 Am. 'Okay." I ate and headed upstairs. I straightened my hair out and put on a blue and white floral sundress and jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

We met Madison and her mom in my driveway. Forks High School started Monday but we wouldn't go until next week. We drove to Seattle. When we got there, mom stopped at a Crackle Barrel. Madison and I got out of the van. At least it was Sunny HERE. I put my blue and pink drawstring bag on my back. It started Thundering as we were browsing through the store waiting on a table.

"Great." Madison said coming out of the bathroom. "Glad I decided to wear jeans." I nodded in agreement. Madison was wearing jeans and a plaid button up shirt that came to her elbows. She had her long curly honey blonde hair across her back. We followed our moms back to the table. "What would you like to drink?" Our waitress asked. "Orange Cream Soda." I said. "Root beer." Madison said. Our moms ordered sweet tea.

As we were waiting for our drinks and looking over the menus, it started crackling out there, pouring down rain and lighting. She came back with our drinks and took our orders. I ordered the Chicken and Pastry with 2 side orders of macaroni and cheese. Madison order southern styled stake. Mom ordered what I got and Mrs. Whitlock got a chicken salad. Juliet pulled out her notebook.

I missed my uncles and my cousins, I missed everything about Tennessee. It didn't rain there all the time and though chilly, but sunny. We actually had seasons. The waitress brought us our food, which pulled me out of my daydream. "Does it rain like this all the time?" Mom asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, that's the state of Washington for you." She said. After we ate, we went to a mall. First, they dragged us to a bedding store. Our mothers could spend 3 hours, THREE hours in one store. I picked out light blue sheets and a black and conformer with pink and blue music notes on it. Mom got me a lot of colorful pillows, just as I liked it. We got my sisters pink and black butterfly garden set. We checked out and headed to another store.

There were 4 weird people in there. They all had really pale skin and golden eyes. One guy was huge, kind of reminded me of my grandfather, from the pictures I've seen and the girl beside him had long wavy blonde hair. Another girl was short, with black spiky hair. The guy beside her was tall, with Madison's hair color. Mom got a buggy, and Madison's mom got one too.

We saw drawstring bags. I found a blue and white striped one with black and pink lyrics. Madi got a lime green and pink plaid one. We went our own separate ways. Mom and me headed to the juniors. I got a lot of jeans, which most being light and medium shade colors. I also picked out a lot of long-sleeved shirts, some solid and some graphics. I got a bunch of short sleeved shirts. I got like 3 light weight jackets and 4 heavy winter coats. I also picked out quite several sundresses.

We went by the book bag section. They had my brand, which was High Sierra. It was a mountain sports backpack; we all had them back home other than Jan sports. Sure it had a lot of straps and was often confusing, but still a good brand for both books and mountain climbing.

I picked up a white one, it had a blue bottom. It had blue and green dots all over it with pink straps. After we left the mall, we went to the shoe store.

I got 4 pairs of boots and 2 pairs of tennis shoes. They were having a 3 for 5 special on drawstring bags. I got a zebra striped one, a monster high one and a peace one. I got 3 packs of mix and matched socks and 2 pairs of neon socks.

Lastly we went to Wal-Mart to get school supplies. I also got all of the long sleeved Halloween shirts that they had.

We got home and Momma and I put the groceries up. She started on supper. I went upstairs to my room and put all my clothes away to where they needed to be and I put my bedding on my bed. I turned my T.V on. I went to supper an hour later. I went back upstairs and took a shower and dressed in a pair of yellow sweatpants and my yellow and blue Gatlinburg-Pittman High School T-shirt on. My soccer and cheerleader uniforms were in my dresser. I cut the T.V off about 11pm after texting my friends and William for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**A week later:**

I awoke in jeans and a solid long sleeved green shirt and a blue sundress with green designs on it. I put my notebooks in my backpack along with my pencil pouch and a few other things. I put one strap over my shoulder and headed downstairs. Mom left me a note saying that she dropped Lacey off at the Day-care across the street for me to pick her up when I got home that afternoon. I grabbed a pop tart package and headed outside to wait for the bus. I met Madison in my driveway. I ate up before the bus got here. When we got to school we had to go to the office. "Yes?" the secretary asked, I could see her name was Mrs. Cope. "Hi, my name is Cassandra McCarty and this is Madison-Juliet Whitlock, we are the transfers from Gatlinburg-Pittman High School in Gatlinburg Tennessee." I said. "Ahh, Yes, Cassandra and Madison. Here we are." She said handing us our timetables and locker codes. "Have your parents' fill out these forms and have all your teachers sign this slip of paper." She said. We nodded and walked outside, we compared schedules.

**Mine was:**

_Period One: Medieval studies _ 8:00-8:50_

_Period Two: AP English III _9:00-9:50_

_Period Three: HN Algebra II _10:00-10:50_

_Period Four: HN World History III _11:00-11:50_

_Lunch _ 12:00-12:30_

_Period Five: Greek II _12:40-1:30_

_Period Six: AP Environmental Earth Science II _1:35-2:20_

_Period Seven: interior design I_2:25-3:15_

I had 2 Advance placement classes and 2 Honors Classes. Juliet's was slam full of History.

_Medieval Studies _ 8:00-8:50_

_AP English II _ 9:00-9:50_

_Biology _ 10:00-10:50_

_HN World History _ 11:00-11:50_

_Lunch_12:00-12:30_

_AP Us History I _12:40-1:30_

_AP European History _1:30-2:20_

_French 2 _ 2:25-3:15_

"We have 1st, 2nd, 4th and lunch together." Said she nodded. We walked to our first class. It was online, so we went to the computer lab. We got textbooks for that class. After the bell rang, we walked silently to our next class. We got lost a couple times. We arrived late, the teacher excused us. She signed our slips and introduced us. "Class, this is Cassandra McCarty and Madison Whitlock." She said. The spiky haired girl from the mall and a bronze haired dude looked a little in shock. The teacher handed us our textbook; a very big one at that. "You will sit near Miss Cullen, Alice, raise your hand." The mall girl raised her hand, of course.

We took out seats at the empty desks. I didn't pay attention to the lesson; we had covered this in 9th grade. I hated school sometimes. Right now I'd rather be back home in the mountains of Tennessee. Walking the trails of The Great Smokey Mountains national park, that bordered us with North Carolina (A/N- Where I live XD). We often had class outside, the school was on the mountain, and we had a lot of windows, which was a beautiful view from the school.

We were the first ones out when the bell rang. "I'll see you 4th block." Madison told me, walking to her next class. My teacher, Mr. Colace had me stand aside until the bell rang.

"Class, we have a new student, Ms. Cassandra McCarty all the way from Tennessee." He said. I saw the big burly guy from the mall. He looked really shocked, why was everyone like that today? "Do you have a preferred name Miss. McCarty? He asked. "Cassie." I said. Mr. Colace nodded and handed me a textbook. "Cassie, you can sit next to Angela Webber. "Miss. Webber, if you would raise your hand." She did. She sat next to the big guy, whom I found his name to be Emmett Cullen. During Class, Angela and I got to talking, it turns out we had a lot of things in common. She invited me and Madison to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

I reached 4th block, which I also had with Angela. She was also in my AP Earth Science class. She introduced me to someone she'd met in Biology class, Jessica. She and Angela knew each other. That honey blonde haired kid from the mall was in this class. The teacher handed us textbooks and sent me to sit next to Angela and Madi to sit with Jessica.

We walked to lunch. "So this is Tyler, Eric, Mike and Lauren. Guys, these two are Cassandra McCarty, aka, Cassie and Madison Whitlock, who is called Madi." Jessica said. The rest of the school day passed by in my last class, the blonde girl, from the mall was in there. When I got home I picked up my little sister and walked into the house. I put her in her playpen and put book covers on all 7 of my books and did my homework. "How was school?" Mom asked walking in the door. I took my blue reading glasses off and looked at her. "It was fine, I have some new friends and you and Dad have paperwork to fill out." I said.

Daddy got home about 5pm, the same time dinner was ready. "Hi Daddy." I said coming down the stairs. "Hi Honey, How was school?" he asked. "It was good, how was your day at the hospital?" I asked him. "Long." He said going upstairs to change out of his doctor uniform. I shrugged and headed to the table. We ate and then I went upstairs to get my shower.

I got dresses in my pink night bottoms and my GPHS shirt. I cut my T.V off about 10:30 and went to sleep.

The next day I dressed in a pair of jeans, black uggs and a floral country styled long sleeved shirt. We didn't need our textbooks today. I grabbed one of my drawstring bags and headed downstairs. Mom was off today. She handed me my forms and she took me to school. Madison had a doctor's appointment, so she didn't have to go today. I got a project for every class expect for Algebra II. For my interior design class, I had Rosalie as a partner. "We can work on it at your house after school today." She said. I was shocked for a moment that she actually talked to me. "Umm sure, gotta text my mom." I said. I got one back. "Mom says it's okay." I told her. She nodded. We got to talking. She wasn't really all that as Intimidating as I though, she was pretty nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Actually working with Rosalie yesterday wasn't all that bad. I woke and dressed in a pair of jeans and a floral-plaid elbow sleeved shirt and my Chocolate brown winter boots. For some odd reason that morning, I decided to check on my baby sister. I went into her room and could see her bubbly self bouncing in her crib. I took a picture of that with my phone. I picked her up and hugged her. "How is my little Butterfly doing?" My nickname for Lacey-Anne was butterfly or more commonly as little butterfly. My mom's nickname for me was Little Bear. "Cassie." My beautiful baby sister said. "Oh wow, you just said my name!" I exclaimed tickling her, she didn't know too many words, this was her second word, and her first word was 'Dada'. "Bye-bye Little Butterfly." I told her walking out of her room and grabbing my bag. Little did I know at the time that would be the last time I would ever see my baby sister, ever. As I walked away, I could hear her say "bye-bye."

Daddy took me to school while Momma took Lacey-Anne to the day care. In my 3rd block, Honors World History III, Angela, Alice and Emmett Cullen and I had a project we had to work on together. Angela and I tried to pick a topic, with Emmett and Alice inputting their comments in. The teacher put on the news and that next news story stopped me cold.

"Fairytale Daycare has been burned to the ground, and no survivors have been found." The reporter said. "Oh no, no, no, no, no. I have to get home." I said. "Cassie, are you okay?" Angela asked as Emmett and Alice looked at me. I shook my head. "No, my baby sister went to that daycare." I said. As if my prayers were answered, the teacher called to me. "Cassie, Mrs. Whitlock is here to pick you up." He said. I nodded and threw my stuff in my bag. "Catch ya later." I said walking out of the classroom. Mrs. Whitlock told me that Madi had to stay in class, but she took me home, she confirmed my worst fears, my little sister was dead. I thanked Mrs. Whitlock and sat down on the curb with tears going down my face as I watched the firefighters and the cops working. My dad arrived just 10 minutes later, I was just thinking. I can't believe my little Butterfly was gone, she had been right there in my arms just 4 hours earlier, alive and healthy. Daddy saw and hugged me. "Honey, the bad news doesn't end here." He said with tears in his eyes. I looked at him, confused.

"Uncle Jackie and his family died today in a bear attack." He said carefully, He knew I was sensitive about the subject since I'd almost physically encountered one. That would be a story for later. Even my dad has encountered on, when he was a small boy. He had a little scar on his arm, my uncle Phillip had saved daddy by shooting the bear. "Well, I guess the McCarty family is a magnet for bears." I said softly. My dad looked amused for a second. My mom arrived in Hysterics. That night it was decided we would leave for Tennessee tomorrow after school. I packed my duffle bag and lay in bed. My phone went off and I looked at the ID, it was Will.

'_I heard about your sister, and your uncle and aunt. I'm really sorry Cass.'_

I texted him back

'_Thanks, we're leaving in the morning to head back up there for a few days. I'll see you then'_

We texted for the rest of the hour before I went to bed. The next morning I dressed in a zebra striped Halter dress and slipped my black light weight jacket on. I walked to 3rd block in silence. "Don't worry Cass, It will be better soon." Madi hugged me. I hugged her back, "Thanks Madi." I said. "No problem, see you at lunch." She said. I nodded and walked into my classroom. "Y'all are gonna have to work on this project without me." I said. "Why?" Angela asked. "My dad's twin brother, whom is my Uncle Jackie and his family died and my sister died. That's the Worst Tragedy that the McCarty family has had since 1935, which is a long story. "I said. She nodded understandingly.

"I'm praying for you and your family." She said. I smiled and hugged her, the best I could from across the table. "Thanks, but my mom is gonna be an emotional wreck for the next year." I said, "How did your aunt die? May I ask?" Alice Cullen asked. "Oh, they were killed by a stupid bear; my family seems to be a damn magnet for them." I said. Angela looked confused. "Let's see first my grandfather, like I said a long story, then my dad and uncle, then me and my cousin and now my uncle and his family." I explained. The day moved quickly, but I was signed out after last block started.

"Do y'all want anything to snack on before we hit the highway?" Daddy asked. Momma nodded, "Might as well, I know Cassie says she's not hungry, but she will be." Daddy nodded and stopped at the store. "Get several drinks and snacks." Momma told me. I nodded slowly. "It'll be okay Little Bear, just give it time." Momma said hugging me and kissing my forehead. I nodded. "Okay Momma." I said getting a basket. I got a Yoo-hoo, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer and an orange juice for that night. I also picked up a big bag of bake BBQ chips,** ((A/N- My fav. Kind of chips)), **2 sandwiches and a lot of candy. Daddy had the cooler set up beside me and put our drinks into the cooler. Momma and Daddy took turns driving, so we got there by lunchtime the next day. We pulled into the McCarty Farms entrance and met up with our family outside. I hung out with them for a few hours before I went outside to sit on the porch swing and texted William. A few minutes later, Will showed up. I stood up when I saw him walking up the long drive and he walked over and hugged me. I threw my arms around his neck trying to hold back my tears as he just held me.

That night we had Lacey-Anne's viewing and at bedtime, I cried like a baby. I was the last to leave that next morning after the burial. Uncle Phillip stayed behind with me. He was the Oldest of the McCarty Brothers. "Cassie, I'm gonna tell ya something, Believe me, I know what it feels like to lose a sibling. When we lost your grandpaw back '35, I'd thought I'd never get over it. It became better within time and it still hurts, but I never forgot my baby brother and I never will, I still do miss him to the point where it hurts, but all it takes is time to heal, though you'll never fully heal, do you understand what I'm saying Cassandra?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, I do Uncle Phillip." I smiled, hugging him. "That's my girl, you know, you remind me so much of Emmett with each passing day." He said.

We walked back home and I needed to ask my mother something, but I couldn't find her anywhere. "Mom!" I called. "Momma." I kept saying. I still couldn't find her. I thought that was strange, it was even stranger, when I reached the top of the stairs of the guest house to where the bathroom was when I saw Blood seeping through the door and Down the stairs. I dodged the blood trail from hitting my shoes. I instantly became alarmed. "DADDY!" I yelled for him. He ran up the long stairway, I'm surprised that he didn't trip, but he's a large man.

"What?" He asked, before noticing the blood. "Oh MY God, Lord no." He mumbled. He turned to me. "Cassie Honey, you go outside and join your uncles, I'll call 911." He said. I nodded.

The Emergency team got here within 10 minutes but there was nothing they could do for her, she was declared dead on the scene. My own mother had committed suicide. Daddy had to go down to the station with the cops after taking my statement. We stood in the front yard watching them. Uncle Everett and Uncle Phillip each had a hand on my shoulders.

"Anthony, take as long as you need, Cassie will be safe with us, you know we'll never let any harm come to our lost brother's grandchild." Uncle Phillip said. Daddy nodded and kissed my forehead "Cass, you ought to go and call Will." He said. I nodded and then daddy left. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my cellphone and called Will. He came over within 5 minutes. He was only a year older. He was a junior and me a sophomore. This time, I _couldn't _control my tears. "Oh Cass, I'm sorry." He said and pulled me to him. He put his arms around me, hugging me. I rested my head on his chest, calming down. I was 16 years old and already had a lot of deaths in my family.

My mom's funeral would be in Forks, where she was born and raised. You see my mom's 2 half-brothers were Billy Black and Charlie Swan. She was the Product of Charlie's dad and Billy's mom. This would be very awkward, since my mom hasn't seen her brothers since she graduated high school. They didn't even know she married and had kids.

ROSALIE:

You'd think that since Cassandra was Emmett's granddaughter, that I wouldn't like her, in fact, I did, she was a very nice and sweet girl, one of the only humans that I'd ever liked.

Emmett Seemed to be happy, according to him, she was the only girl born into the McCarty family since 1900, which sums up, that she was the only girl to be born to a McCarty in 90 years. Carlisle looked worried when he got off the phone. We looked at him confused. "Cassandra's mom committed Suicide. Anthony McCarty just called me to invite us to her funeral. She was Billy Black and Charlie Swan's half-sister." He said "So Cassandra is related to dogs?" I asked, clearly not happy. "No Rose, her Grandmother is Billy Black's mother; she doesn't even carry the gene." He explained to me. "Oh." I said. "Poor girl." Esme said, "She's already lost so much." She said. I glanced over to Emmett, he seemed concerned.

CASSANDRA:

We watched a movie that afternoon, after that was over; we waited for my dad to get home. Somehow, that turned into conversations about my Grandpaw. "He was the wildest of us though he was the baby." Uncle William Said. "The one day he forgot his rifle at home, was the day he just had to run into a bear." Uncle Alexander Added. "He was a good man, your Grandpaw." Uncle Darren told me. When Daddy got home, Uncle Joseph made daddy sit down "You too need to hear stories about your daddy." He said. For some odd reason, though I loved all my uncles, Uncle Joseph seemed to be the craziest one, while uncle Phillip seemed to be the wises one. Though I don't have favorites, but if I had to choose, I guess it would be Uncle Phillip and Uncle William aka Willy, Ironically, they were the two most closest to Grandpaw. Daddy glanced at the clock, "its 6:30, the viewings are at 8, we need to get ready." He said. I went up to my room. I got my shower and dressed in a white dress with pink roses and a white slash, my aunt always said if she died, and I quote; "If I ever die unexpectedly, I don't want anyone wearing any of the damn black mess, just wear a simple nice dress for ladies and un-formal suits for guys, Hell, people can arrive in sweatpants for all I care." She'd always say and Uncle Jackie went with it. ((A/N: The dress ))

I let my hair down all flowly. I brushed my hair back and tied my bangs with a white and pink ribbon. I put on my light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. I headed downstairs to where my dad and uncles were waiting downstairs, where they had on funky looking suits on. I had to laugh at that. My dad tickled me. "Don't laugh ladybug (his nickname for me), this is what your aunt wanted." He said. "I nodded and laughed again, "I know, but she also had a weird imagination though." I said following them out the door. We met my grandma and Will at the funeral home. Uncle Jackie's and Aunt Tory's coffins were nailed shut, because they were so badly damaged. Though Margaret and Eleanora looked so peaceful and had on their cute little favorite dresses on and Little Jefferson had on a little suit. I said my final goodbyes to them before we left.

The morning after the burials, we had to leave to go back home. I put my drawstring bag on the passenger seat floor and hugged my grandma and each and every one of my 7 uncles.

Then we left. It was a dreary rainy day. We stopped at Golden Goral ((SP)) for supper and stopped at another buffet, for breakfast. We got home late that next afternoon. Daddy had to leave for work soon. I went up to my room and dropped my bag, when I noticed a letter on my bed. I opened it; I could smell my mom's perfume.

_Cassandra,_

_My Sweet baby girl, my first born, I'm sorry for what I've done and If you're reading this now, Then I have truly died._

_I know it's not fair to you, since you've lost so many other people in your life, but I just couldn't live without Lacey-Anne, just know this Little Bear, and please forgive me, I didn't_

_want to do this to you and I felt you could have a better life without me being there all depressed. You know how I act before I think anything through._

_Remember this Cassie, You will always be my Little Bear and I will love you forever, though I may not see you ever again._

_-Love Momma_

_Ps. give these letters to these other people_

((A/N- A little about her mother, Alison-Mae is a Physic, and she saw her daughter's future as a vampire.))

"Daddy, You still here?" I asked. "Yes, what is it Cassie?" Daddy asked near the front door where the stairs where. I handed him the letter from Momma after I raced down the stairs in record time. "Pizza money is on the table, oh and Angela can stay the night if she wants." I nodded and closed the door behind him. I ordered in the pizza and Called Angela, she told me her mom would drive her over. The pizza came before she did, I set it on the table and let the dog back in. Then the doorbell rang again, Angela was here. I let her in and hugged her. I led her up to my room and she handed me a folder, well 7 of them, for each class makeup work. She also handed me a book we were reading for History. It was a book about the Civil war, I flipped through it, well at least this one was about the confederacy, the one we had to read last year was "The red Badge of Courage" by Stephen Crane, that was about the union and I thought I was gonna die from boredom. ((A/N- We're reading it now and I'm a southern, so yeah))

The next morning about 3 am, daddy got home and checked on us before going to bed. Angela and I hung out all that next day and about 5pm I showed her the guest bathroom and went to my bathroom and got my own shower. I got out and dried off. I dressed in a different dress; my mom was the same as Auntie Jackie, though my mom was crazy about what she wanted. She wanted people, aka girls, in ball gowns, litterly. So that's when I'd decided my mom has officially lost it. I put on my black ball gown that had a pink slash just above the breast stitching. Also, the dress had like that little cut piece that was pink and part of it had little white flowers going down it. ((A/N- Dress: is/image/Sears/031J7737000?hei=315&wid=315&op_sharpen=1&resMode=sharp&op_usm=0.9,0.5,0,0))

I put on black glittery mascara and dark pink eyeliner and dark gray eye shadow. I brushed my long curly hair and just left it at that. Angela came into my room dressed in a gorgeous pale pink elegant long ball gown on. ((A/N- Angela's dress; . She had black mascara and eyeliner on and light pink eye shadow on. I tossed her a tube a clear lip-gloss, "here, put this on." I said. I was expecting Will to arrive any minute now. He was coming to the funeral and leaving directly after it. The doorbell rang and I opened it to reveal Andrew there in what he classifies as his 'Funeral clothes'. I hugged him and let him in. "Angela this is my boyfriend, William, Will, this is Angela, my best friend." I said, introducing them to one another. When we arrived, I could see a bunch of different bright and long and short ball gowns on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My mom's funeral was the longest I've ever sat through. It was very awkward. The Cullen's sat on one side and my Uncle Billy and his children on the other. Some of the girls looked very uncomfortable in ball gowns. I don't know why my mother wanted this, but geez. I handed out the last of the letters to the people that my mom wanted me to give them to with Will by my side. After the burial, daddy dropped me and Angela off at home. Angie went right on in. Will turned to me. "I'm gonna head on home now he said and kissed me. I nodded, "Okay, just text me when you get home." I said. He nodded. "I will. I love you." He said. "I love you too." I told him as he got into his truck. Just as I was closing the door, it started pouring down rain and thundering.

"Well, on top of this book, we also have a project to do on the Civil war. Any ideas?" Angie asked. Over the week, I had gotten all of my makeup work done. It was pretty easy, I didn't miss too much. I nodded, "But first, we might want to get changed out of the dresses." I stated. She looked down and nodded. "I think you're right." She said. I changed into a pair of sweats and a GPHS shirt. I led her to the study room. I dug through the box and handed her some papers. "Civil war records?" she asked, looking at them." I nodded. "It's my great-grandfather, Nicholas-Aaron McCarty. He was born August of 1840 and he was 20 when he signed up for the confederate army." I told her.

"So he lived?" She asked me. "Yeah, he went on to have 7 sons and 2 daughters. His daughter, the first Cassandra McCarty died shortly after birth, she was born with a hole in her heart. Then in 1900, his second daughter was born and she died of tuberculosis 7 years later. Out of his 7 sons, only 2 survived. 5 of his 7 sons signed up for WW1 and 6 of them died several years as the war went on. And other died of the Spanish flu when he was 23. One of the two surviving sons, Anthony, whom my dad is named for, and his wife had 6 sons, whom none but one had children, but those boys died in a house fire, only the youngest survived that, he's my grandma's age now, he had 3 boys and all three of those boys have children now.

Anthony's brother Thomas, My great-grandfather, had 7 sons, my grandfather, Emmett, Everett, Forrest, Phillip, William, Joseph and Darren. My grandpa died back in 1935, when he was 20. Years later, my dad, and my Uncle Jackson were born. Uncle Jackie had 3 children with Victoria Monstreet, Margaret, Eleanor and Jefferson. My dad had Lacey-Anne, and me. Now it's just back to me." I explained some of our family history to her. The weekend flew by. Yesterday, a Saturday, we decided to go to a civil war museum. I was printing off pictures, documents, sealed copies of newspaper articles and other artifacts. I would put all of that in a scrapbook for part of the project.

Angela was staying the night again since tomorrow was a teacher's workday. Daddy took us to Port Angles to go grocery shopping and get other stuff we needed and the project stuff. For the project we got; a poster board, markers, black, white and gray paper, poster paint and glitter foam letters. Dad took us to Crackle Barrel before going home. We stayed up all night working on that project. The next morning, Angela's mom came to get her around 10. "I'll take the project to school tomorrow." I said.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a pain red t-shirt and my blue and gold Gatlinburg-Pittman hoodie. I gathered up my books and make-up work and stuffed them in my bag, as well as our history project scrapbook. I placed them in the backseat of my lime green jeep wrangler. My 16th birthday was a few months ago (all the way back in November, before all the funerals), which was a late birthday present from Momma and Daddy; they'd been planning it for a while. I tugged the cover on it and drove to school. That day I turned in all my work and discovered the only thing I missed was gossip. I also learned, including everyone else, that Lauren was pregnant! Ha! And it was Eric's kid. Wow, that was the highlight of my day.

The next few months flew by. Angie and I had gotten a perfect A on our project, School started back soon, after the Labor Day holiday, though I did get my schedule in.

_Block One: AP English 3_

_Block Two: Ancient History_

_Block Three: AP U.S History_

_Lunch_

_Block Four: Honors Physiology/Anatomy_

_Block Five: Greek 3_

_Block Six: Forensic Science_

_Block Seven: Honors Calculus_

Alice had called me to tell me her Schedule and everyone one else's. Apparently I had English with Rosalie and Emmett, Ancient History with Jasper and Emmett. U.S History with Jasper and Alice, I had Anatomy with Emmett and Alice. I had Greek with Alice; though I had Forensics with Rosalie and Honors Calculus with Emmett.

Madi was in Texas until the day before school started back and my dad was in California on official Army business. I would have to drive myself almost across the country to get to my uncles. So I packed my dark pink strapped camo duffle bag with 5 pairs of jeans, a short sleeved shirt and 4 long sleeved shirt and my toiletries. I also packed in a pair of sweatpants and one of my GPHS t-shirts. I'm leaving three days before Labor Day. The next morning about 5 am, I woke up and I dressed in a pair of jeans, a pink tank top and a brown Hollister low cut hoodie. I put my brown winter boots on and headed downstairs. I put some cinnamon rolls in the oven and went outside. I opened the trunk door to my jeep and put my duffle bag and my dog's bag and closed the door. I placed a blanket over my backseat and the dog's bed in one of the seats. I walked back into the house and fed my dog. I poured me some orange juice and ate my food. I let the dog out so I could clean the kitchen. I grabbed my bottle of sweet tea and my Twix bars and my camo handbag and locked the door to the house. I placed my drink in the drink holder and my candy in the other one and put my handbag in the passenger's seat on my coat. I opened the backdoor and waited for my dog to hop in. I turned the jeep on and pulled out of the driveway. It normally takes 45 hours to get from Forks to Gatlinburg on I-90 E. But with a 4 wheel drive, I got there within 20 hours; though I did stop at the rest stops and gas stations in Washington, Montana, South Dakota, Iowa, Missouri and Tennessee.

One day after school, Angie learned her mom was about to have her twins, so I took her by the hospital. After a couple of hours, Angie was allowed to go back. I sat there, then it suddenly started thundering and my arm started hurting, so I rubbed it. "Cassandra? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Dr. Cullen, Rosalie and Emmett. "I'm fine, I'm here with Angie. My arm hurts every time it storms though." They looked confused. I figured nothing could surprise them or me anymore. A couple of weeks ago they sat me down and told me they were vampires and Emmett was my grandfather, but I'd told them I didn't think any less of them, and I believe I'd actually hugged both Rosalie and Emmett when I found out.

"When I was younger, my cousin went missing, so we split up and went to look for her. I found her and picked her up and went to take her back to the house when she pointed at something behind me, so I turned and I was looking at a bear, not just any bear, but a momma bear, they are the worst kinds. While I was trying to get Margaret out if there, she got a hold of my arm, but not for long, my dog, ironically named bear, found us and jumped on her. She released me and bit my dog, throwing him off. He howled and my uncles heard him and they came running through the brush. Uncle Phillip Shot and killed the bear and Everett grabbed up my dog and rushed him to the emergency vet. While Uncle William got Margaret, Uncle Phillip picked me up and got me to the jeep and took me to the hospital. Bear didn't survive the emergency surgery to save his life. They broke the news of his death to me after I got out of the hospital after 6 hours. That dog saved my life; I wouldn't have been here today if it won't for him." I said. I showed them the scar on my left arm. "That looked bad." Carlisle said. "I was in a cast for 6 months."

A couple of hours later, I took Angie home and drove home.

My 17th birthday came and went (Alice demanded that they get to do something with me, No she didn't ask, she demanded. Emmett even agreed with her, my own grandfather!)

Then in January, I learned my cousin Isabella was moving in with Charlie. They day she moved in, Daddy and I went by Uncle Charlie's. We got along almost instantly. The day she came to school at lunch time, she asked about the Cullen's. I wanted to laugh at how Jessica was describing them, but of course, I went along with it. I headed to 4th which I had with Emmett and Alice. "What's up with your cousin?" Alice asked as I sat at my desk behind her and beside Emmett. I shrugged. "I'm not sure; I just met her a couple of days ago." I said, getting my homework out and passing it up. I walked with Greek 3 with Alice when the bell rang. "Are you free to go to the movies on Saturday?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm driving, I don't like the way you people drive." I told her. "Fine, the rest of the family expect for Emmett are going out for the weekend. Do you mind if he goes with us?" She asked, walking into our classroom. "No, I don't mind at all." I said, taking my seat. In Forensics, we had a substitute and no work to do, so Rosalie and I talked the whole period. I met up with Emmett in Honors Calculus. About 5 minutes until the bell rang; I packed my stuff up and got my keys out. A few weeks pasted and one day Bella and I were at my house, studying. "You seem to be close to the Cullens." She said.

"Yeah, we're friends, why?"

"Do they seem weird to you?"

Edward had told me about what happened and what Bella had told him. He hadn't been at school for a few weeks though.

"No"

"Oh" She left it at that.

I remember one conversation in particular. We were at my house eating lunch one day. They day she told me she thought that they were Vampires; this is how the conversation went;

"Cassie?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think the Cullens are vampires?"

I started coughing and I nearly choked on my soda. "What!? Where the hell did you get that from?" I asked, recovering from near choking experience. "Nothing, never mind, just forget it." She said. "I have to go." She said 10 minutes later. When I heard her truck leave, I called Emmett.

"Yeah Cass?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"Bella is on to y'all."

"What?"

He was clearly confused, so I explained everything to him. "Uhh-oh, that's not good. Thanks for calling me."

"No Prob." I said, hanging up.

The next couple of months came by and Bella became in a relationship with Edward when she found out his secret. She wanted to strangle me when she learned I knew about the Cullens when she was obsessed with finding out the truth. Emmett talked her out of killing his last and only living granddaughter. In April, after Bella came home from being tracked by James, I learned my dad was being deployed to Afghanistan. Bella and I were at the Cullen house because we had a project to work on with Alice. "Cass, do you have something on your mind?" Jasper asked me. Crap, I'd forgotten about certain empathic and mind reading vampires. "Well damn, but yeah, my dad is being deployed to Afghanistan and so, I'll be moving back to Gatlinburg one school lets out." I said. "Aw really?" Bella asked. I nodded. "I'll be living with my Uncle Phillip and I promise all y'all, I'll stay in touch." I said. "You'd better." Emmett Grumbled. "I will." I told him.

It didn't take me long to get situated and I only had two classes to my senior year and I would get to Graduate in January. I had gotten married to William in July, because he had joined the marines and he had to leave in Mid-July. He moved in with me in my old family house, since most of my uncles were in the rest home and one was in and out of the hospital. We had a small wedding (which I begged Alice not to overboard with) on July 4th and the Cullens let him in on the secret and told me no one but my dad, Bella and I knew. He came home in October until December to do work on the base, but he was allowed to stay home while here. In Mid-October, we found out that I was about 2 weeks pregnant.


	7. Updated Story (Please read this AN)

Okay, I know the thing said it's been a year since I updated this story, but I have rewrote it a couple months ago, nothing major, but I did add a few important details, so if you would go and re-read the chapters. I wrote all the way up to Chapter 11, but I haven't typed them up yet, and I'm going to edit some before I post them, but it won't be until after the 5th of January, I thought I had brought them home with me, but It turns out that I left the chapters in my dorm room. But for now, I am looking up outfits and other details to use in the story. Since Cassandra's husbands name is William Isaac Alexander, then her Son's name will be Isaac Emmett McCarty-Alexander. Or I might use Jack. Anyway, her husband comes home from Overseas from October to do work on base, and is due back to overseas in December, and that's when she gets pregnant, but William (Will), is "murdered" before he can go back. When her son is 7 months (He's born June of the following year; so he will be 7 months in January) she is "changed'' to an immortal human (I haven't decided what species yet), anyway, a couple months later, in March, Angela will join with her and her son (who will stop aging once he reaches 18). When her son is almost 2, she finds out that Will is with the Volturi against his will. He is half-vampire and half whatever I decide to make her. Well, there will be another council, a group of people like the Volturi, but for their specie, and they have to make a deal with the Volturi, since Will is half and half. He works for the Volturi for 6 months (From May to October) and then be with his family for 6 months (November to March). I know, confusing, but I'll explain as the story goes on.

So a few things:

-Should the baby's name be Isaac Emmett or Jack(son) Emmett?

-What would be good Christmas gifts be for an 6 month old? (Since that will be the last Christmas that Cassie will see Emmett and the Cullens for a while, and Alice always goes overboard)

-Christmas gifts for Cassie?

-Any other suggestions for the baby (his theme will be Realtree and Mossy Oak camo)

-What species, would be best suited for her?

This would be the last Christmas for a while for them, because Cassie won't tell them and because of Nessie and everything else going on around there, but, they track her down and all after they discover everything about the issue with Will.

Please respond and I hope everyone had a good Christmas


	8. Chapter 7

I'm **SO** sorry guys, and if you're still willing to read this, then I thank you so much. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and finally here is chapter 7, and this was 5 pages long when I finished typing it up. Please review once you read it, so I know you're still with me and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

It's now January. Will went back last month and I am now 6 months pregnant and I sure did show it. That morning, I awoke and put on jeans and pulled on a white "It takes a strong woman to carry a Marine's baby," maternity tee-shirt and put a jacket on as well as my boots.

A knock came at the door while I was watching TV with the dogs at my feet. I opened the door to find two Marines in their dress blues with grim expressions on their faces. My heart dropped to my stomach and I forced myself to take a breath, I knew what this meant.

"Cassandra McCarty? Lance Corporal William Alexander's wife?" One of them asked. I nodded. "Yes." I managed to say. He handed me some papers. "I'm sorry Ma'am." He said. "Your husband, has been killed in action yesterday afternoon." He said. I lost it then, breaking down and crying and screaming how and why. My dad, who was visiting, came to see what was wrong and noticed the Marines. "Oh no." He said. He nodded a goodbye to the Marines as they left and helped me back up and shutting the door.

I cried for almost three days straight. Once I was calm, daddy left to go back home and I had to get started on the plans. The Marine Corps wanted to bury him in Arlington with full military honors. They told me that he'd been blown up pretty bad and charred, so they're waving the 100 percent remains thing, but I sent in all of his paperwork and they approved it. Even though that he would be buried in Arlington, he would still have a headstone here, and it would have on it that his remains were in Arlington.

I called his parents who didn't like me and told them. They told me that they would attend their son's funeral, and nothing more, that they wanted nothing to do with me or their unborn grandson. I called Emmett and told him and he and Rosalie are on their way here, I imagine that they'll be here real soon, as we have a flight to catch in a few hours (I'm only in my second trimester, so it's safe for me to fly). I was numb as I packed my bag and got my stuff together. I changed into a pair of stretchy jeans and a black maternity long sleeved shirt that read "Mommy's little angel," with a silver footprint. I touched the half Marine logo necklace I had on and sighed, Will had, had the other half.

I had already arranged for Maddie to look after my dogs while I was gone. A knock came at the door and I opened it to find Daddy standing there with Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie hugged me first and then Emmett. "How are you?" She asked. "Better, still in disbelief though." I told her.

We left for the airport 3 hours later, and we would stay overnight in Arlington, as the funeral was in the morning at 10. Once we reached the airport at Arlington, we got our hotel rooms. The next morning, at 7, I woke up and got my shower and dressed in a black long sleeved maternity sweater dress. I dried my hair and met up with Emmett and I asked him to drop me off at the director's office so I could finalize some stuff.

After that, I made sure I had those papers in hand and went to the meeting and got a program and took a seat in the front, Rosalie, Emmett and my dad separating me from Will's parents. Will's whole platoon was here and took up the remainder seats. The ceremony was short and simple, then his escort platoon (the Marines who knew him personally), came and got his flag draped coffin and carried it out to the caisson, the horse drawn carriage, I got up and followed the Chaplin when asked to and once at the cemetery, we watched as they moved the coffin from the horse. Dad and everyone else in the service saluted while we citizens put our hands over our hearts. The military band went first, following the officer and a marine carrying their flag and the Marine firing party behind them. Then the carriages and the escort team started moving and we followed the Chaplin. When we reached the plot, we stood there until we were allowed to be seated.

The Chaplin then began the ceremony, which was pretty long to me. When it came time for military honors and the 21 gun salute, I didn't try to hold back my tears. My husband was dead, at only 19 years old. I was now a pregnant widow single 18 year old mother. We sat back down as taps started playing and they started folding up the flag. After they did that, the last marine walked over and crouched down in front of me. "We're sorry for your loss. Your husband was a great marine." He whispered, handing me the flag. I nodded and thanked him and took it, holding on to all I had left of him. The Chaplin went on to say a few more things and concluded the end of the service.

Will's best friend, Jackson Avalanche came to find me at the end of the service and handed me a condolence card, Will's dog tags and a box. "They allowed me to give you this in person. It's his last letter, patches and medals." He said softly, giving me a hug. "It's hard. Will was my best friend and battle buddy." He said, and soon we departed ways, so we wouldn't miss our flight, Rosalie and Emmett's were the first to go back to Forks and ours back for home.

Once back in Tennessee, dad dropped me off back at home so he could get back to Camp Lejeune, as he was a Major with the Marine Corps and was needed back at work. The funeral in Arlington had been on January 10th, and it was now January 17th, 3am, and I had a wild idea when I was going over the plans for Will's headstone in our church's cemetery. I had an idea to have a memorial service for Will here, in Gatlinburg, since everyone from town couldn't attend, to give them a chance to say goodbye. I picked up my phone and texted Angela.

'_Why do you always have such great ideas late at night? Is it because of your pregnancy hormones?'_ she texted back.

'_Dunno, I just do anyway, I'm about to go online to see some stuff for ideas.'_ I texted back.

It wasn't long before I got another reply.

'_So when's it going to be?'_

'_Oh, February 12.'_

'_So in 23 days. Need any help?'_

'_Um, probably, I'll let you know.'_

I went down to the kitchen where I had my laptop resting on the kitchen bar and typed in a website. First I went to the invitation bar and skimmed through until I found one. It was a picture of a sunset on the beach and written on the front, "A celebration of life.'' I ordered about 100 of those. Then at the thank you cards, the one that caught my eye was half white and half blue and brown stripes. It allowed me to pick a picture of Will and I chose one in his Dress Blues and put that one on and ordered a 150 (as I was still getting sympathy cards).

I typed in memorial programs into google and came across a site for ordering. This one, I found an American flag, eagle and Marine Corps logo on the front as well as me choosing a picture of him in his camo uniform and his name and ordered 200 of those, to have extra ones on hand.

Then I wrote down some ideas for favors to hand out, including a recipe idea after doing some research.

I went to a silicon band website where I could choose Marine camo color and have Will's name and Rank on them. I could order 500 for $5.00. Another site, I ordered 150 remembrance candles, small ones for people to take home with them. I also found a great deal on a personalized coin (courtesy of Angela sending me the link). We could order 300 bronze USMC coins with Will's name, rank and unit on the back for $25.00.

Between the two of us, we ordered 100 heart pocket charms with the message "Gone, yet not forgotten, although we are apart, your spirit lives on with me, forever in my heart." And personalized memory cards with seeds for people to plant, clear glass plague with "In loving memory of William Alexander, and the very last thing I ordered was a guest/memorial book for the service.

Later that morning, at 8am, UPS came and then at noon, Fed-ex. The UPS brought me the shadow box that I had ordered for Will's flag, medals, patches and a white candle that said. "In loving memory," and under it, the USMC logo and under that "Always in our thoughts, forever in our hearts, Lance Corporal William Isaac Alexander."

The Fed-ex brought me the picture and videos from Will's funeral in Arlington. Over the course of the next few weeks, I stayed busy, making and ordering a photo collage, making a scrapbook, setting up the guest book, framing some pictures and his military service certificate and I also framed his Arlington program paper, copying down recipes, ordering flowers, making a PowerPoint and I went to get pictures made, which just came in, all of that on top of my weekly doctor appointments.

It was of me sitting down dressed in a maternity dress, with his uniform jacket draped over my shoulders and me holding his picture in one hand and the sonogram in another. Off to the side was his shadow box, boots in front and hat and dog tags hanging off of it, it had been Angela's idea. And once my son was born, I would get similar pictures done.

It was a Friday, I had to pick Angela up at the airport in Knoxville, about 55 minutes away. I dressed in a gray maternity sweater dress and I reached the airport at noon. "Hey." She said, once seeing me. "Hi." I said, giving her a small smile. I stopped by the Walmart in Sevierville, 25 minutes from Gatlinburg. "I need to get the ingredients for the cookies and some water. I have 90 confirmed people coming, Mostly Will's unit and their families." I said.

We ended up getting 5lb of flour, 5lb of sugar, 3 dozen eggs, and 2 gallons of milk, 5 packs of chocolate chips and 2 bottles of vanilla and a bottle of cinnamon. We also got 4 packs of 32 count water. I also made sure to get small blue boxes and ribbon for the cookies, as well as 100 small red and blue cardboard bags.

Once back at the house, we baked (no joke) 25 dozen cookies. We put 3 cookies each in 100 boxes and tied them. We also had extra baked to put on a plate for people. "Oh man, that was a lot of cookies." Angela said when we were done and now cleaning up the kitchen. "Yeah." I said, putting the boxes of cookies in a crate. "But they were Will's favorite." The next morning, we awoke at 5 am and got ready and loaded my jeep up and was at my company's building by 6. My family's railroad company was left to me by Uncle Phillip and I ran it now and we had a building that we could use for the service.

We set up a table at the entrance and two chairs behind it and we put a picture of him on there and a picture of me and him at our wedding. We placed name tags and sharpies at that table. Two people had to sit there and write the guests names and relationship to him and we laid the programs at the table. I went ahead and put a name tag on my navy blue maternity dress. A small table was set up on the side of the room, where we placed the plate of cookies, paper plates, napkins and water. We placed the recipe for the cookies on the table as well.

At another table, I wrote down, "Please share your favorite memory of Lance Corporal William Alexander," on a sign and set it up, placing memory rocks all around and a stack of notecards down and pens in cups.

Soon, Jackson and his wife showed up and handed me something. "Here, I thought this was fitting." Mia, Jackson's sister said. It was a necklace with charms and had both mine and Will's name, his DOD, and MC and a middle part that said. "I will carry you with me until I see you again," and boot prints in the heart. There was another one like it. "The other one is for your baby." Mia told me. They'd also given me a navy blue frame with "Heaven has one more Marine." Poem. I hugged them both. "Thanks guys and I'm sorry Jackson, but since you arrived early, I'm putting you to work." I said.

I had him to move a long table on the other side of the wall with the scrapbook of pictures, the guest/memorial book (in which Angela, Jackson and Mia signed), and the gift bags where we put up a sign. "Please take one in memory of Will."

Also on the notecard table, I put a picture of him in his dress blues next to the sign with the white candle. The last table was the memory table and once Jackson moved it into place, on the other wall of the entrance table, I put his framed military service certificate, his shadow box, a picture of him with my pregnant belly and the picture that I had made a few weeks ago along with the plague. I also had Jackson (and another marine that arrived) to move the 7 large round tables to the center of the floor. Then Mia and Angela took places at the name tag table and Jackson went off to write memories down of his friend, the other marine doing the same.

At the podium, I set up my laptop in preparation of my PowerPoint. Just to the left of me, was a stand of his dress uniform, the American flag and a large picture of him upon his graduation from Boot Camp, and the photo collage on my other side.

The flowers of white lilies, red roses and blue daises in blue vases with the American flag in them soon arrived. I directed that one goes on each table and then I added small picture cards of Will for people to take. By this time, it was 10 am and everyone was arriving, and after an hour, I got started. I learned by talking to some people, that Will's parents had suddenly packed up and moved away from Gatlinburg.

As it turned out, 97 people came, including Will's CO. About 53 of those guests were marines and the other 44 were people of the town that knew him, including my family, Angela and Mia. By the time Angela and I got back to my house, it was 7 pm, and we spent an additional three hours after supper writing out thank you cards and stamping them. I took Angela back to the airport on Sunday and sent the cards on Monday.


	9. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8 folks, let me know what ya think. How did you like the sisterly reunion? Isaac's birth? Please review, I posted two chapters in one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

March had come by quickly, and in a few weeks on the 28th, Angela was coming down for her Spring Break and she was demanding that she get to host a baby shower for me (in co conspiracies with Alice), and by then, I would be 9 months pregnant, my little man was due next month (on the 5th of April). Angela was due to go back on the 7th, as she had a longer break, as she took her exams earlier. But it was only the 19th of March currently. Dad was swinging by, because he received word from a police station that my little sister was alive. I was shocked, to say to the least. I had no words for it, I had missed my little sister dearly. Dad wanted me to go with him to the airport to pick her up, and I agreed. Dad wanted Lacey-Anne to live with me, so she could be raised in our hometown, but he didn't want to bother me with her, as I would have a newborn at home pretty soon, but I reassured him that it would be alright, besides, dad could be (and often was) called out at any given moment to go overseas from a little as a couple days to 4 months and this way he wouldn't have to scramble to find someone to watch her. Lacey-Anne had just turned 5.

Dad came by and picked me up at noon. By this time, I was just weeks away from waddling around like a duck, so I was dressed in simple comfortable (and warm) yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt, I grabbed my pocketbook and my jacket after slipping my boots on and got into the passenger's seat of my dad's car. "Ready for this?" Dad asked me. I looked at him, he seemed nervous as heck. "I'm good. It's been almost 3 years since we thought she had died. But the most important question, are YOU ready?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, sure, fine." He said. I nodded, "What's the deal anyway?" I asked. "I mean, what happened that day?"

Daddy sighed. "Apparently, there was a kidnapping before the fire, and the ones that did, kidnapped several kids, Lacey included, and then burned the day care center down, it wasn't until Lacey and a couple other kids ran away a few weeks ago that they were able to piece together what happened and whose kids they were." He explained. I nodded, and the rest of the trip to the airport was pretty much quiet.

Once there, we had to wait a couple hours until the plane landed at 4pm and then another half hour before a federal social worker came out with my little sister. Lacey-Anne was pretty thin, but other than that, she looked pretty much healthy. She had grown bigger since I last saw her when she was 2 years old, obviously. Her hair was really long, reaching way past her waist. Her hair color was the same color as mine, dark brown, but hers looked curlier than mine, but because her hair was long and tangled was the reason for that. And she was dressed in pajamas. Dad stopped in front of her, to see if she would recognize him. "Lacey-Anne, do you remember him?" The social worker asked. Lacey took a moment, while studying our father. Finally she nodded. "Daddy" She said. And went to hug his legs. Dad chuckled and bent down to hug her for a few moments. Finally he pulled away to look at me and then back at my sister. "Lacey, do you remember your big sister?" He asked. She turned to look at me and I saw recognition spark in her eyes. She nodded. "Cassie." She said, she ran over to me and I scooped down (the best way I could) and hugged her. I wiped a few of my tears away as I stood back up to look at the social worker. She handed a bag to my dad. "I tried to get her to get changed into regular clothes, but she wanted to stay in her pajamas." She said. She handed him some more paperwork and went back through security. Lacey-Anne looked at us. "I've got to go to the bathroom." She said. Dad looked at me awkwardly. "It's okay daddy, I'll take her, and while I'm at it, maybe I can get her to change into some clothes." I said. He nodded and handed me her bag.

She took my hand and I walked her to the nearest restroom. She went before I did, because of this pregnancy, I had to go at least every 20 minutes. "You have a baby in there don't you?" My little sister asked pointing at my stomach, I smiled at her. "I do, you're gonna have a little nephew in a few weeks." I said. I flushed the commode and washed my hand and had Lacey to wash hers. "Now how bout we get dressed?" I asked her and she nodded. I looked through her bag and handed her a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt before putting her shoes back on her and put her pajamas back in her bag. I took a hair brush from my pocketbook as well as a hair bow. "Alright, turn around and let me brush your hair out." I said. She nodded and turned. Her hair was really thick, but I managed to get it untangled about 20 minutes later. I brushed it out and pulled it into a ponytail. Now, her hair reached about midway down her back. I put her winter coat on and we walked back out to dad.

On the way back, we stopped at outback for supper. Where dad explained his plans. "Lacey, my job requires me to go out of the country at any time, and I don't know when and or for how long, so in a few weeks, I'm going to have you to live with Cassie." He said. She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Okay daddy." She said.

The week flew by, dad picked up Angela at the airport and the baby shower came and went. It was very beautiful. The theme I was having the nursery in was monkeys and camo, since I couldn't decide on just one, and Alice and Angela incorporated that into the shower. They even had a way of honoring Will at the shower.

It was now April 2nd, 5 am and I started getting bad contractions. "Dad! Angela!" I said, grabbing a bag and rushing into the living room. Dad was staying with me until he was called back to work (which we hoped wasn't until after my son's birth) and he was going to leave Lacey-Anne with me. They both rushed into the living room, concerned. "Dad, baby, coming, now." I said, putting my arms around my stomach, wincing through a contraction. It seemed to wake him up even more fully. Angela's eyes widen and she disappeared down the hallway and came back with my sleeping sister in her arms. "Let's go." She said. We all piled into the car, and dad drove the 25 minutes (more like 15 at the rate he was going) to Sevierville to the birthing center that I had chosen on. Depending on what time the child was born, this birthing center let mothers and babies go home on the same day as the birth. Dad helped me out of the car once he parked and Angela took my sister's hand and my bag and followed us in. My OBGYN was already there, it looked like she had just gotten to work by the looks of it. "Cassandra?" She asked. I looked at her. "Dr. McGarrett, this baby is coming right now, he's not waiting." I mustered out.

She wasted no time then, and got me into a bed and into a birthing room, not even 10 minutes later, I heard her say that the head was coming. The pain was unbelievable, I didn't have time for an epidural, but then again, that didn't matter right now, only my baby did. But at least I wouldn't of have to suffer through a long labor. After another 10 minutes, I heard a cry and Dr. McGarrett placed my son on my chest. "Congratulations, meet your son." She said. Then they took him to go clean him up and run some tests while they finished up with me and placed me back into my room. I knew I had just given birth, but I just didn't feel clean with the blood. "When can I take a shower?" I asked my nurse. "Well, it might be a good idea, while they're still down with the baby." She said, "do you feel okay? I mean, you didn't have an epidural." She asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I feel fine, just a little messy." I said. She smiled alright, I'll be right outside the bathroom door if you need me." She said. "Thanks." I said, and stood up, it felt a little wobbly for a moment but as I walked around for a few seconds, I felt better. I picked up the bag Angela handed me and walked to the bathroom and undressed and carefully stepped into the shower. The water felt good, and my hair felt (and smelled) better and I carefully and gently cleaned down there as my doctor had told me to when I decided to shower. I got out a changed into my undergarments, then a pair of soft sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Once I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and walked back towards the bed and sat down.

They brought me my baby about 15 minutes later, Dr. McGarrett and a nurse did. The nurse placed my son in my arms. "What's the name for the birth certificate?" The nurse asked. "Umm." I said, looking down at my son. Finally, it clicked. "Isaac Emmett McCarty-Alexander." I said. "The surname being hyphened." Isaac was Will's middle name. The nurse nodded and copied it down and walked out. "Everything looks good, Isaac's tests all came back normally and he's really healthy and so are you, so you will be discharged by 1 pm today." She said. I nodded and looked at the clock. It was 7 am by now. Isaac was born at 5:35 am on April 2nd, and was 8lb and 14oz and 21 ½ inches long.


End file.
